Room reverberation often degrades the quality of automatic speech recognition (“ASR”) algorithms. Therefore, speech enhancement algorithms aim to suppress the reverberation. In strongly reverberant rooms such as living rooms for instance, this interference may become too strong resulting in the distortion of the desired signal component. Once the reverberation power dominates over the power of the desired (un-reverberated) speech component the whole signal may even be suppressed. The opposite problem exists as well. That is, in systems that use postfilters, the postfilter is mainly optimized to suppress noise which may lead to insufficient suppression of the reverberation. Known spatial postfilters do not provide a mechanism to better control such artifacts.